Threads that Bind Me
by Mcfly93
Summary: Years after years, his loved one always gone for someone else...


Threads that Bind Me

Hello and you are probably wondering why I'm writing this instead of continuing my other story. I just had this crazy idea about how Stiles is an omega while Derek is we all know, an alpha. Pretty typical but with my magic touch of angst and drama, I give you this. I'm no-good because most of my floors are grim, full of angst and crying. Call me a drama queen, but I like it that way, it gives more realism and atmosphere to the story. This is an AU where Derek and Stiles is childhood friends instead of Scott. Next time, I'll try to write a happy story with full of fluff and sweetness. I named it as my mini projects.

Teen Wolf is not mine to claim.

For those who want to beta this story, PM or comments let me know! OOC alert hehehehe…

Enjoy…

Synopsis:

Stiles and Derek are bonded since they were young, it is destined that they are soul mates. Derek cannot accept the bond and lives in denial, while Stiles is understanding and let Derek do whatever he wants. Years after years, Stiles is tired of everything happens between the two of them. He secretly wishes he had enough strength to let Derek go…

* * *

><p>It started when they were young, oblivious and naïve to the world. Derek Hale already in his 5th grade while Stiles Stilinksi is a five year old youngster who simply start his kindergarten. They always met because their parents are really close to each other, sometimes Derek's parent will come to Stiles' house and the other way around. They played and laughed together until that one faithful day, when they're learning that they are bonded for life 6 years later. Derek as expected is an alpha while Stiles status represents him as omega, the families were happy for the both of them. The young child is ecstatic and happy when he heard the news but Derek…<p>

"No, I don't want to bond with him."

Derek's mother tried to calm him down "Derek dear, he's the chosen one for you. Stiles is perfect for you"

"But I'm young mom and I have a girlfriend"

With that simple word, somehow Stiles feels hurt and his heart cracks a little. His parent told him that mates are forever and love with each other, but what Derek had just said…

"Derek…"

"NO! I don't want to hear any of this and Stiles…"

His eyes stare at Derek's face when he hears the last word.

"You are not my mate."

Derek blinded with love until The Hale fire happens…

_**7 Years Later **_

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my new girlfriend. Braeden, this is my pack"

Derek leisurely touch Braeden's shoulder and hair like he used to with his other previous girlfriend, Stiles quite aware of that. He can feel the jealousy burns inside him, but at the same time tries to cool himself down, keep believing that Derek still lives in denial. The gang doesn't know the truth, but he and the alpha bonded for almost 10 years now and it's a marvel how he can survive this catatonic relationship. In the former year, Derek left Stiles after the incident happens without any news and it breaks Stiles' heart. Every day, he will go to Hale house and see if Derek's car is there but no trails or steps he could see. His first heat comes when Derek left for the very first day, he wants Derek to claim him and scents his sweet pheromone but the man's gone and he had to deal with it himself. He cries in agony and pleads Derek's name but no answer was given, Stiles still have hope in his alpha but when he overheard the telephone talk between his dad and Derek as he's going down for water…

"_Derek, your omega is in heat and he needs you"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Stilinski but I'm not his alpha and Stiles is not my responsibility"_

"_But Derek…"_

_The phone hung up and Stiles quickly ran to his room, curled himself up under the blanket with new waves of heat coming up. His father opens the door and saw Stiles, he slowly approached the young omega and sit at the side of the bed._

"_I'm sorry son"_

_Stiles control his tear "its fine, Derek still mourns for his family's death. I understand"_

"_Stiles, you don't have to suffer like this…"_

"_I'll be fine dad, can you please leave me alone?"_

"_Sure."_

Since that day, he used suppressants to control his heat and until this day he takes them religiously to ensure no leaked heats. The pack looks happy for the couple and Stiles force himself to smile and congratulates them.

"I'm glad for you two"

Derek's hand tighter on her shoulder "Sure, Braeden makes me feel complete"

He nods down "I see"

Braeden suddenly interrupts them "Hey Stiles, you're an omega right? You should go and find your alpha."

He quietly replies "My alpha doesn't want me, he's happy with someone else."

Stiles purposely to give that answer, Braeden looks at him with pity look while Derek keeps his stoic expressions.

"He's a jerk, but I know you'll find another."

"I hope so"

Another alpha? Sure, there's an alpha in his school would like to become his mate and promise him to take care of him, but Stiles rejected him politely. It's all because he waits for Derek to come back and realize that they're belong together. Stiles maintain his virginity and act like a good omega he is, sweet and kind, but also sarcastic and fun on the other side. He stands up and smiles to everyone.

"I have to go home, my dad won't be in our house until tomorrow"

"Let me walk you outside" Derek offers him.

Stiles shake his head "Braden needs you more than I do, goodbye all and see you guys later."

The omega opens the door and leaves the household, it is fully renovated last year, but the main reason is he cannot lay eyes on them anymore. Derek's scent of that girl suffocates him and how he sick of him to tears her apart and take his rightful place.

"Stiles"

He turns around and see Derek standing tall behind him, his musky scent makes his head dizzy and want.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

The Jeep's door open "Don't mention it, I know. She's great, I can see a bright future ahead of you."

He climbs in and starts his engine to spark to life, closing the door and watch Derek remain in his position. Stiles waves his hand and Derek do the same.

"Derek, I love you"

The alpha doesn't respond and Stiles drives himself to home, those three words are special to him. He says it to Derek wherever he can to show the man how much he loves him, his feelings bloom for the day they're officially mated for the first time. Stiles pictures Derek as the caring, kind and intelligent husband while Stiles will be the loving mother and a good housewife (even though he's a man, but he doesn't care because that's what the word supposed to be). He got into his home and his father is waiting for him at the front door. They enter the house when his father asks question.

"Derek's place?"

"Yeah." He takes off his jacket and place it on the hanger.

"Anything new?"

"He got a new girlfriend"

Stiles is in shocks when his dad slams the table down, eyes raging with flare and his fierce expression clearly seen on his face.

"I'm going to kill him."

He touches the sheriff's hand "Dad, please, we talked about this. She's awesome and I can't beat her"

"But Derek is your mate son, don't you sense anything?"

Stiles are lying if he said it didn't hurt because the pain still radiating in his heart. It felts like a thousand knives stabbed into his heart, each of it becomes deeper every time the omega saw the affections of the couple.

"You don't have to worry about me, it's a piece of cake"

The sheriff hugs him and Stiles couldn't contain it any longer, he bursts with full of tears and hug his father back. It's the only comfort he could get and he wants to savor it, the middle-aged man rubs his back and rocked him to lull him to sleep. His eyes become heavy and slowly drifts into the world of dream.

"_Kate Argent is the best girl I have ever met, she can do everything."_

"_Like what?"_

"_She can cook, dance and fight. I'm glad to be his boyfriend."_

"_Sure."_

_When Stiles saw Derek for the first time after the fire, his heart sunk down. He immediately reaches for Derek and pulled him into a hug. Derek cries in his arms, Stiles brush his hair and tell him that he and his dad are welcoming him to stay at his house._

"_I always be here Derek"_

Stiles slowly opens his eyes, some memories are not meant to forget. His promises towards the alpha were never lies and hope he will come in front of his door one day. That possibility, though, seems to blur since Derek probably fucked his new girlfriend right now, it brings tears to his eyes. Almost ten years they bonded to each other, but no affections, no love, no nothing shown from Derek for his omega. Sometimes, Stiles thinks it is own fault because he's not born as a woman, but a man with disgusting feature; an omega. Is there a room to make Derek's heart belongs to him just for one night? He prayed to god to give him a chance to feel Derek's love as a lover, reminiscing like a true bond mate and live for one day.

"That's all I'm asking from you, then you can take my souls away."

A few weeks afterwards, someone banging on his door. Stiles quickly unlocked the door and see Derek with his famous grumpy face.

"What's wrong?"

"The pack doesn't do their job and Braeden is away because she had some business to attend"

The little heart in Stiles bloom because Derek went looking for him to comfort and not his girlfriend. He welcomes him to enter the house and sit in the living room, while the young omega makes some drink to serve him. A moment later, Stiles comes up with Chamomile tea that he knows is Derek's favorite.

"You always know my favorite Stiles" and take a sip.

_I care because I love you, my alpha._

He beams with happiness "I've always known that Derek, you always drink that whenever you mad."

Derek put down the mug and look at Stiles, he smiles and tell him to come over here. The alpha moves to his side and place his head on Stiles' lap, confessing, and talk about his lousy pack. He just hears and plays with Derek's hair for a while, another moment he couldn't forget.

"Even though they have strength and all but they're barely teenagers, don't expect them to learn about what we've learned for the entire lifetime"

He groans "But Stiles, it's not that difficult to learn."

Sometimes, Derek can act like a child and he loves it "Gives them time to learn, it's a new experience for those guys to cope in."

The older man sighs in defeat "Okay, I'll give it a try."

"Good, now go to sleep."

Derek eventually goes to sleep and his head remains in Stiles' lap, it lights some hope in Stiles that he might come to him and finally love with each other. The man looks comfortable with his new pillow and Stiles doesn't have a heart to wake him up, at least he can do this. Thirty minutes later, Stiles got up from the couch and place pillow on Derek's head to do some work but suddenly there's a grip on his wrist. In the sleep, alpha instinct acting up on him and Stiles couldn't hold his smiles and kiss the temple.

"I won't be long dear, have a good rest"

The hand release the skinny wrist and Stiles manage to begin his work with ease and happiness, it's beautiful when someone you loves return your feelings (even though it's just in his sleep). He prepares dinner for the two of them (his dad won't be home tonight, something about the attack in the woods).

"What should I cook tonight?"

Stiles decide to have a steak that Derek loves back when they just a child, the alpha's mother secretly told him the recipe to make a good steak. He takes out some herbs and spices, working his magic. The clocks keep ticking when Derek shows up in the kitchen.

"It's smell good here, what's the menu?'

"A steak for both of us, dad won't be home tonight"

Derek sits on the chair as Stiles keep working to finish his jobs, he determines to plate him the best steak he ever ate.

"Here you go, medium rare"

They begin to feast their meals and Derek couldn't stop praising Stiles' steak, the tenderness and how juicy his steak is. Stiles grins and tell him to eat more, he feels contain to see his alpha like his cooking.

"Any alpha would be lucky to have you Stiles"

It hurts when his own alpha said that, suddenly he's not hungry anymore. He watched Derek eat and screams in his heart that Stiles is the one who can make him happy and promise to care for him every day.

"Why don't you eat?"

Stiles shake his head and push the plate towards Derek.

"You need more energy than I do, eat some more. Alpha has to be strong to train their pack."

Derek continues to eat as Stiles gone to the living room, such a happy moment can be ruined by a single word? It's the truth anyway, the strong alpha doesn't want him as a mate, but more like a brother. He lays himself on the couch where Derek slept in and inhales the scent, such a pleasant smell that his eyes begin to shut off.

"_Derek?"_

"_I'm sorry Stiles, we're bonded but I cannot accept you."_

_Stiles pleads "But why?"_

"_I don't love you"_

"_Wait, Derek…"_

He opens his eyes and realize tears is streaming down on his face. He wakes up and a blanket covers his body, Derek manage to find one and cover Stiles up from cold.

"You awake?"

That voice startles him and see Derek with mugs on his hand, huh, he's not leaving yet.

"I am, I thought you already gone"

He gives the mug to Stiles and one for himself, it's getting dark and Stiles need to switch on the lights. Doesn't want darkness to creep under your bed.

"Yeah, but then I remember you said that you were alone in this house. Try to spend more time with my best buddy here, even though I'm already old."

"Please, don't lower yourself."

The aroma of hot chocolate soothes his emotions and with Derek here, Stiles couldn't ask for more. This is how he imagined what it would be like if Derek accept their bond, just a simple life they always wanted to be. He blows his drink before drinking down the chocolate down to his throat, sweet but there's a hint of bitterness. Just like his life.

"It tastes good, never thought you can make this one"

Derek laughs "don't underestimate me, I'm capable of everything."

"Yeah, right, remember when that one little made you cry really hard? I'm the one who rescues your ass off."

Stiles is not the typical omega they're known for, he can defend himself and sometimes have better control in situations than Derek. He doesn't want to be labeled as the weak, submissive omega like the society recognized them for. He got more pride and dignity for that shit.

"My savior is a 10 year old kid, how embarrassing."

"Serves them right"

Derek's cellphone rings to break the chat between them and when Derek picked it up, his face turns bright. Stiles immediately knows who's in the line and it caves in his spirit, the alpha turns down the phone and stands up.

"I gotta go, Braeden is on her way home."

Stiles send him to the front door, his eyes never leave the strong figure in front of him.

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will"

The man pulls him into a hug and Stiles return it with an open heart, unaware that the omega is thankful for what he have now.

"Goodbye"

"See you later"

Derek's car gone minutes later and Stiles hugs himself to smell his alpha scent of his body. The raging seas in his heart begin to calm its pace, he can get through this. Paige, Kate, Jennifer and now Braeden…too many times his heartbroken but in the end, is Stiles have enough strength to let Derek go of his grasp?

"Please…"

_**2 months later**_

Stiles is sick, not because of fever or whatsoever. He's sick how lovely Derek and Braeden is as a couple, it enrages him when they kissed and Braeden sits on Derek's lap. He disgusts with himself for thinking that way but at the same time, that place was his initially. He's too tired to live like this, his loved one happy in another arm but he suffers on the other side until one day when he goes to the shopping mall to buy some groceries…

"Hello, are you looking for something?"

Stiles looks at the man and boy he's handsome. Somehow it reminds him of Derek but the person looks happier and a broad grin on his face. Stiles suddenly blush.

"Yes, can you help me pick up the sauce? It's too high for me"

The stranger takes the bottle sauce with ease and place it on a Stiles' shopping cart, good muscles and tan which make girls gone crazy for this one.

"You're new here? I have never seen you before."

Stiles laugh "No, I rarely go here unless I want to cook something special for my dad. It's my mother's anniversary today."

The man nods "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, she's gone almost 8 years now."

He quiets for a while Stiles just look at him, what is he thinking about?

"Can I get your number?"

Wow, so bold but then he likes it when someone shows their guts in something. He grabs the man's hand and write down his number with the pen he just bought.

"My name is Stiles"

"Tyler Hoechlin"

"Nice to meet you, Ty." He offers his hand.

Tyler shakes his hand, strong grip "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Since that day, Stiles and Tyler would call each other through phone or Skype. He experienced joy in his heart because finally someone cared for him just the way he is, Tyler is so kind and optimistic about the world. Maybe he can ask Deaton on how to break the bond he hold for a long time and let Derek be with Braeden once and for all. As if that ever happens when he goes to Deaton's clinic, Dr. Deaton was their family friend when they're young and he's one of Stiles' godfather. He forgot to mention that Deaton also their emissary, which means he knows all the magic stuff.

"Stiles, how are you?"

"I'm good Deaton."

Deaton knows the problem between him and Derek but there's nothing he can do since all the incidents happen and the mess made by the hunters.

"What brings you here? Derek has done something bad again?"

Stiles eyes down to the floor "He brought a new girlfriend apparently"

Deaton sighs and pity for the omega, Derek is a grown man but his mentality is still like a child. How could he breaks someone who is innocent and beautiful like Stiles? He must be crazy.

"What can I do for you?"

Stiles take a deep breath before he speaks out his wish.

"I want you to close our bond off"

"Are you certain about this Stiles? Both parties need to agree to do this"

"I'm sure he'll agree since his love for Braeden is big enough to give her the universe"

Deaton notices something "Are you finally meet someone?"

Stiles flashes in red and it's not something he can actually hide from him since Deaton knew him for a long time.

"Yeah. Is it bad?"

The doctor shakes his head and pats Stiles' shoulder, "I'm glad you find someone who loves you."

"I thought Derek was the only one for me, but he doesn't accept me. Tyler is open and willing to be my boyfriend, maybe he proposes me when the time comes. I thought you'll against my decision."

"No Stiles, you suffered long enough without love your mate couldn't give and I think you deserve some happiness in your life. I will teach you how to close the bond, but there's no way to break the bond unless one of you is death."

Stiles nod his head and Deaton teaches him on how to close the bond, he takes note and ask for any difficulties. Sadly, it turned out to be like this but probably for the best because they finally get their own normal life. He goes to Derek's house after and everyone looks exhausted.

"What happen to you guys?"

"Derek looks grumpier today, he trains us until no energy left in our body." Scott said.

Maybe a fight with Braeden "Do you know where he is?"

"Outside, please talk to him Stiles. You're the only who can control him"

He steps into his foot to the backyard and see Derek shirtless body, his body melts into goo. His faith is too cruel because they still mate for goddamn sake.

"Derek?"

"Is it true that you and Tyler in a relationship?" His voice sharp and it sends his body to shiver.

"How do you know?"

"That son of a bitch comes to my house to find you."

"Don't call him that, he's a good person"

Derek's eyes turn red and smoothly said "Break up with him"

Stiles snap "I don't give a shit when you have pretty girlfriend but you want me to break up with Tyler when I'm happy with him? Bullshit!"

"He's not good enough for you"

"He's good enough for me, he accepts me for who I am. Be more supportive will you? I don't mad or anything when you fucked anyone while I'm crying in my bed waiting for you."

Derek hesitates and his hand want to touch the sad omega, but…

"Do you know what pain you gave me throughout this 10 years? I take suppressants and had to deal with my first heat all by myself and believes you will come to me someday."

He cannot take it anymore, is it fair if he's the only suffering from this bond they made since they were young? No, Stiles had enough and this is the last time he ever will…

"Derek Hale, from this day onwards. You're no longer my mate and I'll close our bond to give you the freedom you always wanted."

Stiles kiss Derek's lips before he close the bond.

"I love you"

Stiles chant some mantra and he faints into darkness, knowing his bond is gone and Derek gains his freedom to love with whoever he wants.

TBC  
>this is a short story I want to write since I heard Arianna Grande- Just a little bit of your heart, it's full of angst and I intend it to be more dramatic. The original version is more heartbreaking and sad (I was thinking to do Mpreg and more fucked up situations) but this is more preferable because the angst is too much already, now move on to my other story. Tell me in the reviews and give suggestion what ending I should do. Oh yeah, this is from Stiles POV and the next chapter will be on Derek. TTYL<p> 


End file.
